It's Cute Though! (KaiHun)
by onefinecookies
Summary: Karena tidak setuju dengan gaya rambut Sehun yang sekarang, yang katanya Sehun manly, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menjalankan misi rahasia demi mengembalikan poni imutnya Sehun! Dengan persetujuan pacar anak kesayangan satu sekolah itu tentunya! / Main! KaiHun with a little bit of KriSoo


**It's Cute Though!**

 _Length : 1.470 words | Genre : Bromance, Fluff | Rated : T+ | Pair : Main! KaiHun with little bit of KriSoo | Disclaimer : I just own the character and the plot_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas Sehun sedang jam pelajaran olahraga saat ini. Mereka berada di lapangan basket outdoor. Setelah pengambilan nilai lay up, mereka diberi waktu bebas. Dan disinilah Sehun berada, duduk berselonjor di bawah pohon ek, takut kulit putih susunya menghitam dan jadi seksi ngomong-ngomong, bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sejak tadi mata Sehun lekat memandangi pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang sedang bermain basket. Bukan Sehun saja sih, beberapa siswi yang lain juga sebenarnya. Namun mereka berbeda, karena objek yang dipandanginya itu kekasih tannya yang tampan manis dan seksi dan lain-lain.

"Sehun ingin bermain sesuatu? Aku bosan." Ajak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Bosan? Tumben sekali kau bosan Soo."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia lalu memutus kontak matanya dengan Sehun.

"Me-memang aku tidak boleh bosan?"

"Bukan begitu! Tumben saja!"

"Aku juga bosan tahu, bukan Kyungsoo saja! Kau sih enak ada yang dipandangin! Aku dan Kyungsoo sejak tadi hanya memandangi rumput yang bergoyang!"

"Iya ayo main! Truth or dare saja bagaimana?" Usul Kyungsoo.

"Call!" ""Caaalll!"

 **.**

 **ᵔᴥᵔ**

 **.**

Lima belas menit berlalu. Berbagai informasi telah terkorek dari ketiga namja manis itu, kini saatnya tantangan-tantangan yang mendebarkan.

Botol plastik itu berputar selama beberapa detik dan akhirnya berhenti. Menunjuk tempat Kyungsoo berada. Sehun dan Baekhyun bersorak senang, akhirnya mereka bisa mengerjai Kyungsoo. Botol itu baru kali ini mengarah ke Kyungsoo. Dan selalu mengarah ke Baekhyun lebih dari separuh permainan.

"Dare or dare?" Baekhyun menaikturunkan alisnya menggoda.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot seperti hamper keluar dari tempatnya. Aura hitam menguar. Sepertinya ia juga menyadari niat jahat kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa pertanyaannya jadi begitu?!"

"Biar seru soo! Ayo pilih dare atau dare?" Timpal Sehun.

"Okay! Apa tantangannya?"

Ia menyerah. Lebih ke malas berdebat dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun sih sebenarnya. Dua orang itu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala terkadang.

"Nice timing ~~!" "Yehet!"

Sosok tinggi menjulang kapten basket SMA Paran muncul dari ruang ganti dekat ring sebelah utara. Yang tabah ya Soo, sepertinya memang sudah begini takdirmu.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Kenapa juga Kris hyung muncul, batinya sengsara.

"Hampiri Kris hyung dan cium dia! Langsung cium, jangan bilang apa-apa!"

Baekhyun memerintah kelewat semangat. Sehun disampingnya memasang senyum menyebalkan.

"Batas waktumu 1 menit Soo!"

"Ya! Ini berlebihan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?! Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat lalu-"

Sehun membekap bibir plump Kyungsoo.

"Satu menit dimulai dalam tiga.. dua.. satu!"

"YAA!"

"Cepat! Kris hyung keburu pergi!"

Kyungsoo belari menuju Kris. Untungnya, untung sekali Kris sendirian. Tunggu saja pembalasan Kyungsoo kalian berdua!

Seperti perintah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris, agar Kris merunduk lalu menciumnya. Tanpa berkata apapun. Kris awalnya kaget. Matanya membulat, namun beberapa detik kemudia senyum tertoreh di bibirnya. Ia sadar pasti Kyungsoo sedang dikerjai kedua sahabatnya yang jahil mita ampun itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Kris yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa siswa sampai melirik mereka, namun tidak menyadari apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan wajah merah merona. Wajah, telingan, hidung, bahkan lehernya. Dipukulnya kepala dua sahabat iblisnya itu dan baru berhentilah tawa mereka.

Permainan berlanjut. Botol berputar dan berhenti menunjuk kearah Sehun. Target, lock on! Baekhyun berkontak mata dengan Kyungsoo sesaat lalu menoleh pada Sehun.

"Sehun apa kau yakin Jongin akan menjawab sapaanmu saat ini?"

Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu tidak pernah mengacuhkanku!"

"Oya Sehun. Rambutmu sudah terlalu panjang, kenapa tidak potong dan malah dibelah tengah begitu." Kyungsoo menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku ingin terlihat lebih dewasa dan keren Soo. Jadi aku membiarkannya."

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan poni menutupi dahi, Sehun. Kan imut."

"Baiklah, begini saja!" Namja bermarga Byun itu menengahi perdebatan—yang akan terjadi—antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Sehun, panggil Jongin. Jika dia tidak merespon, kau harus memotong rambutmu. Seperti potongan rambut Suho hyung dua bulan lalu!"

Sehun langsung jongkok dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan puppy siap untuk diluncurkan.

"Waaeee?! Seperti yang sekarang saja! Atau dipotong cepak, biar aku kelihatan manly!"

"No! Rambut mangkoknya Suho hyung dua bulan yang lalu!"

Ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Dan Sehun teringat. Kan Jongin tidak pernah mengacuhkannya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Ia tidak perlu menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah! Lagipula Jongin tidak akan mengacuhkanku!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan duduk kembali. Ia berdeham.

"Jonginie~~"

No response. Jongin malah membuat poin tiga angka dan ber high five dengan Taemin.

"Jongin-ah~~ lihat kesini!"

Mati-matian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat Sehun yang mulai kesal. Rasakan itu Baekgu! Batin mereka.

"Jongin~ Jongin~"

"Jongin aku membawakan minum dan sandwich untukmu!"

Bahkan Sehun sampai berbohong dan Jongin malah asik mendribble bola oranye itu berusaha meembus pertahanan Minho. Tak tahukah kau Oh Sehun, Jonginmu sedang tersenyum lebar disana karena keimutanmu.

Lima menit berlalu dengan Sehun yang terus-terusn memanggil Jongin. Teman sekelasnya sampai memandang geli ke arahnya. Oh kesabaran Sehun telah habis!

"YA KIM JONGIN!"

Ia berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa iblis mereyakan kemenangan mereka.

"Assa~~" "Kkaebsong~~"

 **.**

 **ᵔᴥᵔ**

 **.**

Jongin sedang asik main game di PSP sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa. Hening dikamar asramanya lalu terpecah saat terdengar suara isak tangis dari arah pintu. Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya menoleh kearah Jongin. Jongin juga balas menatap Chanyeol penuh Tanya.

"Nini~~"

Dan Sehun mencul dari belakang sofa. Astaga! Ini memang jahat sih. Jongin akui. Tapi Sehun imut sekali, astaga! Apalagi rambut berponinya kembali! Assa~~

Jongin tersadar dari euforianya. Ia meraih tangan Sehun, menariknya, memutari sofa hingga Sehun berada didepannya. Iapun mendudukkan Sehun dipangkuannya. Chanyeol yang tidak mau jadi orang ketiga memilih beranjak keluar secara diam-diam.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis?"

Jongin menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi putih Sehun. Dikecupnya kedua kelo[ak mata Sehun.

"Ini semua karena nini! Huwee~ eomma!" Sehun memukuli dada Jongin.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Karena nini tidak menjawab panggilanku aku harus memotong rambutku!"

Sehun menangis tersedu dibahu Jongin. Jongin memeluk Sehun erat dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Ia terkikik tanpa suara.

Baru dua minggu Sehun merasakan jadi orang dewasa. Sekarang dia jadi imut lagi, kan dia ingin dibilang tampan sekali-sekali. Sudah cukup selama hampir 17 tahun hidup di bumi image cute melekat padanya.

And mission success!

 **.**

 **ᵔᴥᵔ**

 **.**

 _Dua minggu sebelumnya…_

Kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah riang menapaki lantai marmer koridor barat sekolahnya. Seorang siswi berambut sebahu berjalan menyusul Sehun dengan wajah speechless nya.

"Rambutmu baru ya, Hun?"

"Sulli! Eung~ bagaimana?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia berputar didepan Sulli bak model yang mengenakan pakaian rancangan desainer ternama. Tak ayal membuatmu siswa siswi tak jauh dari mereka berada memperhatikannya.

"Wah~"

Sulli terbengong.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

Sulli tersenyum lebar.

"JJang!"

Diacungkan dua ibu jarinya pada Sehun. Sehunpun tersenyum puas.

"Kau terlihat tampan dan lebih dewasa, Hun!"

Tambahnya. Sebenarnya kalau Sulli boleh jujur. Ia lebih suka Sehun yang berponi. Sehun yang begini tampan sih, tapi entah kenapa kadar tampannya jadi tidak maksimal karena image 'Anak Kesayangan Satu Sekolah' yang melekat padanya. Dan bila diperhatikan dengan cermat, siswa siswi yang lain sepertinya juga sependapat dengan gadis itu, tercermin dari sorot mata mereka.

"Ayo Sul ke kelas! Aku tidak sabar menunjukkannya ke Jonginie! Hihi~ "

Sehun pun menggandeng bukan, bukan! Menarik Sulli menuju ke kelas sembari berceloteh riang tentang Vivi anjingnya yang kemarin berhasil menangkap sebuah capung.

 **.**

 **ᵔᴥᵔ**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di tribun penonton dengan Kris. Terlihat keringat membasahi seragam basket mereka. Obrolan mereka tentang strategi untuk pertandingan basket minggu depan terhenti saat terdengar teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dari ujung lapangan. Dan terlihat sosoknya dan Kyungsoo yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke pelukan Kris yang telah berdiri merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Dan Baekhyun langsung merebut cola yang hendak diminum Jongin dan mendaratkan pantatnya ditempat Kris duduk sebelumnya.

"YA!"

Diteguknya cola itu hingga habis lalu dikembalikannya kaleng yang kosong melompong itu ke genggaman Jongin.

"Sudah bertemu Sehun, kan?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah inosennya. Mengihiraukan wajah murka Jongin.

"Wae?!"

Balas Jongin tidak nyambung.

"Pokoknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Jong!"

Timpal Kyungsoo yang kini dipeluk dari belakang oleh Kris. Dahi Kekasih Kyungsoo itu mengerut mendengar perkataan namja manis dipelukannya.

"Memang Sehun kenapa?"

"Oh! Hyung belum tahu ya? Belum bertemu Sehun?"

"Pokoknya kita harus mengembalikan Sehun yang berponi! Titik!"

Ujar Baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan tidak penting Kyungsoo pada Kris. Aduh Kyungsoo terkadang kepolosanmu itu menyebalkan juga!

"Kau juga merasa aneh kan dengan Sehun yang sekarang? Out of character sekali Jong!"

"Bahasamu Baek!"

"Hush! Diam tiang berjalan!"

Jongin membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Sehunnya jadi out of character memang sejak poninya yang menutupi mata dibelah tengah, bahkan terkadang juga di pomade hingga terlihat rapi seakan menghadiri gala dinner.

Tak bisa dipungkiri ia merindukan sehun dengan poninya. Poni yang tertiup angin dengan indahnya saat Sehun berlari menuju kepelukannya dengan senyum lebar. Poni yang lembut saat disibak Jongin bila ingin mengecup kening Sehun. Poni yang— Oke! Stop dengan poninya. Intinya Jongin kangen Sehun dengan poni manisnya!

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Perkataan Jongin menghentikan perdebatan tak penting Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Serahkan padaku dan Kyungsoo. Kau tunggu hasil jadinya saja, okay?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Call!"

Jonginpun membalas telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"NINIII~~~~~!"

Dan muncul target mereka dua ratus meter arah pukul dua.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hi! Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari rasa rindu sama rambut berponinya Sehun. Memang out of date! Haha Ngga tau kenapa jadi inget masa-masa Sehun dengan rambut belah tengahnya karena dia sekarang udah berponi lagi. Dan kayaknya masa-masa itu akan terulang lagi deh, karena kemarin di KBS apa SBS ya? Ya pokoknya diantara itu, di entertainment awards rambut belah tengah Ohse kembali.

By the way disini yang jadi sahabat Sehun selain Baek sama Soo si Sulli hihihi~

Ngga tau kenapa seneng aja kalo liat Sehun sahabatan sama Sulli. Kalau baca fiksi nemu mereka sahabatan jadi girang ngga jelas.

Sebenarnya fiksi ini dibuat udah lama terus terbengkalai terus habis nonton Oh My Venus ngebet pengen nglanjutin lagi, jadi maaf bila nanti akan kesalahan ketikan atau kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain.

Okay sekian~

Terima kasih sudah membaca, terima kasih juga yang sudah meninggalkan jejak!

Sehunmerong menerima segala kritik dan saran!

Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya~ **ᵔᴥᵔ**


End file.
